


You Are The Reason

by sncpespotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sncpespotions/pseuds/sncpespotions
Summary: Severus Snape had been so hopelessly in love with Lily Evans until he meets another girl. A girl named Aura Foxglove and he ends up falling for her instead. What will happen to them? Will they fall in love? Will it end in heartbreak? Only time will tell if Snape gets happily ever after.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Tobias Snape has always had bad luck with friends and girls his only friend is Lily Evans that is until he meets Aura Rae Foxglove and a blooming romance begins.

Chapter 1

It all started on a normal gloomy morning, Severus Snape was with his good friend Lily Evans as they were studying Hexes and Jinxes when he first saw her the soft chocolate brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She was sitting on a bench when he first saw her, he didn't know her name or her house he just knew she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was reading a book about animals and magical beings when she felt his eyes on her, she slowly glanced up and saw a pale boy with dark hair and brown eyes and a shy smile as he quickly adverted his eyes from her. She thought it was sweet and cute, he thought he was being dumb and obnoxious, Lily let out a small laugh as she looked at her friend "Are you falling in love Sev?" She joked softly nudging him with her elbow. Severus turned a bright red and looked down at his notebook trying to advert his attention from the girl he would eventually know as Aura, he huffed slightly and frowned just trying to focus on his school work but his mind was running wild with the image of the girl. He soon ran off and hid in the Slytherin common room running his hand through his long black hair leaning his head against the door, he had to know who this girl was and he would soon, soon enough his fellow Slytherins would attack the poor girl and he would be there to rescue her.

Aura was walking in the hall that morning on her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts when she accidentally bumped into Severus again she jumped back and quickly apologized before running away from him, she was a rather shy person until you got to know her she had been hurt a lot by the pureblooded witches and wizards before and she didn't know if he would be the same. Severus wanted to reach out to her before she ran away wanting to talk to her but he stood there stunned when she ran so quickly from him he just shook his head slightly, maybe she was just socially awkward like he was maybe he had to just give her time and then she would come around. She quickly slid into her seat when some of the Slytherin boys snickered at her "Hey Nerd, we were here before you what happened? Lose your way?" They mocked her as she slid into her seat slightly swallowing hard just trying to ignore them. Severus met up with his friend Asher who happened to be from Ravenclaw and he had noticed that Kyler had been wearing a blue and black tie, he asked Asher about the girl "What's her name?" He asked cocking his head to the side, "Her name is Aura I think, but I don't know her last name sorry Sev." Asher apologized as our professor of Charms walked in.

Severus saw her again this time she was in the library reading up on Astronomy and he smiled to himself as he went and picked up a book for Herbology and sat at the same table as her he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote _Hi my name is Severus what's yours?_ and slid it over to her arm and went back to his book, Aura felt something touch her arm and looked down and smiled and looked at it carefully. She pulled out her quill and quickly wrote down _I'm Aura it's nice to meet you Severus_ as she slid it back over and smiled softly to herself, he looked down at the note and smiled to himself _I see you're studying Astronomy is it interesting?_ he writes and pushes it back. They spent hours just sitting there writing to each other on this piece of paper and they got to know each other quiet well through this interaction, though the night dwelled and curfew drew upon them and they said their goodbyes as they both left the library and went to their respective common rooms. Severus then overhead his fellow housemates talking about Aura and how she was a half blood and she was impure and didn't deserve to be going to Hogwarts, he swallowed hard and wanted to say something but none of them knew he was also a half blood right now and he didn't want to cause any more issues with himself as he had already been being bullied by James Potter and his band of friends.

Aura and Severus grew closer as the days went on with their daily routine in the library and their little notes with each other, it eventually grew into Aura being able to talk to Severus herself without being scared that he wouldn't like her. "Sev come on!" She said happily as she grabbed his hand and ran down the hall with him not noticing the group of Slytherin boys in the hall way, she smacked face first into one of their chest and fell backwards onto the ground looking up with wide eyes. "Oh look it's the little Ravenclaw nerd." Clader sneered getting into Aura's face not even noticing Severus was right behind her, he grabbed her shirt and lifted her up as she squirmed around in his grip "Please let me go!" She pleaded with the boy tears springing into her hazel eyes squirming slightly "Sev!" She whimpers softly. Severus clenched his fists slightly "Calder let her go she did nothing wrong!" He spits angrily grabbing onto his arm clenching onto it tightly he knew he wasn't that strong or tough but he was going to save Aura even if it meant him getting hurt in the end, Calder turned to him and grabbed onto Severus as he put Aura down but continued to hold onto her "What's it to you Severus? Is she your girlfriend?" He sneered while cocking his head. Calder let Aura go and she scurried off behind a column as he dealt with Severus as they started to fight, he laid a punch into Severus's stomach causing him to keel over, he grabbed Severus's collar and punched his back before he heard McGonagall's voice calling after him as she marched up to the boys. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded of the boys as she helped Severus up not noticing Aura at first who was still behind the column, Severus let out a cough trying to explain what had happened but he couldn't get the words out as his stomach was killing him and his back, he just pointed at Calder let out a heave looking up slightly. Aura eventually came out "Calder started it." She said loudly walking over to Severus taking his hands gently "Severus saved me." She smiled squeezing the boys hands, Minerva furrows her brows and looked at Calder "You come with me, Ms. Floxglove please take Mr. Snape to the nurses office." She said taking Calder's arm walking away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support JK. Rowling.  
> I do not own any characters except Aura, Calder, and Asher


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Aura are starting to fall in love with each other, will they reciprocate their feelings for each other or will it all end in a tragedy for the outcasts of Hogwarts.

Chapter 2

Aura slowly helped Severus lie down in bed holding his hand tightly tears springing in her eyes, this was her fault she was the reason why Sev got hurt, she was the reason he was here now with possible broken ribs and a damaged back. "Sev I'm so sorry!" She sobbed lying her head down on his bed her hand was trembling as she squeezed his hand in her own sniffling softly, Severus turned his head to her and shushed her "Aura no, it's okay it's not your fault, I protected you because I care about you, now stop blaming yourself." He said sternly but softly as he stroked her fingers gently trying to calm the crying brunette next to his bed side. Aura looked up slightly with puffy eyes sniffling softly as she tried to calm down, she looked into his deep brown eyes and just smiled softly and nods "Of course Sev you're my knight in shining armor." She whispers with a soft giggle at the end pressing his hand to her cheek gently closing her eyes sucking in a breath, she felt the warmth of his hand on her tear stained cheek just letting it sink into her cold body she felt her heart flutter as she stroked her cheek gently and felt her face warm up what was this feeling she wondered was this love? Severus watched her melt in his hand and smiled gently he felt his body warm up slightly as he watched Aura just relax when he was around her he was falling in love and he knew it he felt the same about Lily for a while but Aura just came into his life and stole his heart. Severus moved over slightly as he motioned Aura to come up onto the bed with him he just wanted her to feel comfortable and to just relax with him "Come on A sit up here with me." He said as he helped Aura climbed into the bed with him, Aura smiles and climbed into the bed with Severus her best friend and the boy who stole her heart and made her feel safe "Sev what if I hurt you?" She asked softly looking up at him she didn't want to hurt him further by lying in bed with him.

Aura went to bed that night and thought about Severus about how she had to leave him all alone in the infirmary she swallows hard as she climbed into her bed, Her body ached slightly she had gotten used to Severus's warmth and the feeling of his hand holding her hand. She buried her face in her pillow just trying to sleep but the thought of him wouldn't leave her head, she let out a groan and rolled out of bed and just paced her room twiddling with her thumbs. Severus was also wide awake he had finally been allowed to go back to his common room, he sat on the bed quietly looking out the window he wanted to go find Aura, he sighed lying down on his back closing his deep chocolate brown eyes and just thinking to himself, he had a study group with Lily tomorrow and he wanted to invite Aura but knew how shy and anxious she was around new people so he decided against it he would just see her after he was done studying with Lily that's if he could avoid James and his gang of friends who mercilessly bully him any chance they could get, he shuddered at the thought of them finding out about Aura. The next morning Aura quietly got her books ready for Charms class she swallowed hard and walked with Asher to class, Asher was the only other boy she had opened up to but not like she had for Severus, Asher was more like a brother in her eyes he helped her with her school work when she needed it and listened to her when she needed someone to talk to she smiled as he ruffled her hair "Ash stop!" She huffed pushing him gently as he let out a laugh and she pouted. Severus was walking with Lily to Astronomy class he kept quiet most of the time just thinking about Aura he looked up and saw Calder and his friends and his body froze slightly but Calder didn't pay him no mind as he just walked past and Severus let out a soft breath letting his body relax, he walked into class and took his seat near Lily as he pulled his notebook out and started writing what was on the board he wanted this day to be over already.

Severus was out in the garden with Lily under their tree doing their Astronomy home work together he kept waiting to see if Aura would show up, he knew she usually studied here besides the library and he wanted to see that she was okay today, that she wasn't hurt by Calder and his goons. Aura was in the library going through her notes as she sighed looking up at the clock she should go find Severus she thought to herself wondering where he could be, then she remembered the gardens and that he was there sometimes with the red headed Gryffindor girl, Lily was her name she remembered she had a few classes with the girl such as Alchemy and Divination, but in reality she didn't know the girl personally just that she was friends with Severus, and that the did study together. She sucked in a breath as she closed her books and gathered them up in her arms quietly sneaking away from the library to the garden and saw them there she had a huge smile on her face as she saw that Severus wasn't in as much pain she he was yesterday she sucked in a breath and walked over slowly, "Sev." She said softly sitting down next to him. Severus looked up and saw Aura "A!" He said shocked that she walked over and sat down with them, "This is uh Lily, she's my best friend we basically grew up together." He said introducing Lily to Aura and watched as Aura kinda gave a small wave he could see she was nervous about being around Lily. He quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and a soft smile as he stroked the top of her hand trying to soothe her, Aura felt Severus grab her hand and give it a squeeze to reassure her that Lily was a friend and that she wouldn't hurt her. Lily soon left the two alone and Severus pulled Aura close he swallowed hard as he looked at her "I have something I need to tell you A." He said softly his heart was beating fast in his chest as he saw Aura cock her head to the side, "What is it Sev?" Aura asked squeezing his hand gently smiling a bit as she waited for him to say what he was going to say, "Well I uh.. I think I love you Ky." He said sheepishly and his face got all red as he looked down thinking to himself about how stupid he was for telling Aura that he loved her and that she didn't love him back. Aura just smiled and tipped his face back up looking into his eyes "I love you too Sev." She whispered placing her hand on his cheek before placing her forehead on his just holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter in the next one Sev and A go on their first actual date!!!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Aura have their first date.

Chapter 3

Aura was brushing out her hair as she was getting ready to go on her first 'real' date with Severus they could leave the grounds as they were fourth years but they would rather stay at the castle, so of course they we're going to their tree, she swallowed hard as she fixed her tie as she walked out of the common room. She was fidgety why was she so nervous she had spent so much time with Severus already, was it because this was supposed to be a romantic thing or something else? She brushed these thoughts away as she saw Severus waiting under the tree. Severus was anxious he really wanted things to go well today he wanted to be with Aura, he loved her after all and he hoped she really did love him back, he twiddled with his thumbs slightly he hadn't noticed her standing nearby yet he was just reciting so many things in his head he swallowed hard. She smiled and walked over "Sev." She said softly as his head popped up and she smiled again taking her seat next to him "Hey!" He exclaimed happily, she takes his hands gently in her own and leaned against him her head nestled against his shoulder thinking quietly to herself. Severus looked down at her and smiled a bit as she leaned against him her put his arm around her closing his eyes taking in her warmth he inhaled softly, he didn't know what they were going to do but he was happy just holding her close. He squeezed her gently not wanting to let go of her worried that she would disappear on him like a lot of people did the only one who hadn't yet was Lily, he sucked in a breath hugging her tightly "Don't ever leave me." He whispered softly into Aura's ear. "I promise Sev." Aura whispered back burying her face into his body she inhaled his scent and just relaxed completely.

They spent most of the night just sitting under the tree talking and just spending all their time together, Aura pressed her forehead against Severus's and just copied his breathing and matched her heart beat to his "Always?" She asked softly, "Always." Severus whispered putting his hands on her cheeks. Before they knew it they had to go back to their common rooms Severus walked Aura back to Ravenclaw's wing and wished her a good night before going back to his own common room changing into his night clothes remembering the way her hands felt on his face and the warmth of her breathes against his own, she lied on her back thinking about how he held her and how safe she felt she hadn't felt safe around people in a long time and he made her feel safe. She sucked in a soft breath as the morning light filtered into the windows rolling out of bed she rubbed her eyes and yawned stretching her arms widely, Severus was already up though he was getting some last minute touches done on his homework for charms he tapped his quill slightly. Aura was gathering her books up when she heard a knock at the door, she whisked over and opened it seeing Severus, "Sev!" She exclaimed smiling brightly as she saw him there, "I'm almost ready!" She promised him she just had to grab one more book and then they could walk to class together.

Severus helped her carry her books as he walked with her to her first class he heard someone running behind him and was knocked a bit by James Potter and his friends he huffs slightly, He just picked the books up with the help of Aura "Oh Sev." She whispered softly taking my hand gently. Aura helped Severus gather his things back up and fixed his robe and tie for him smiling gently "As handsome as ever Mr. Snape." She said cooly causing him to smile gently and brush a strand of her hair from his face, the pair then continued walking to class when they passed Lily and James, James had given them a glare and huffed slightly and just walked away with Lily and the rest of his friends and took Lily's hand and held it tightly. Aura just ignored the glares from the other Slytherin boys they had learned to leave Kyler alone at this point as Severus had stood up for her many times when they went after her for being a half blood, she sucked in a breath and fidgeted with her robe slightly she still hated the stares she got from them though and she knew Severus didn't care about her blood purity as he was also a half blood but she couldn't help to think that he hated her for it as in their society blood purity was so important to so many families. Severus could sense the anxiety within Aura and he grabbed her hand tightly to try and reassure her, he knew her worry about blood purity and how many students looked down upon her especially the other Slytherin members he didn't care though he was a half blood and so was she and he didn't care about their blood purity he loved A for who she was not because of her family name like many pure bloods.


	4. I'll Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura helps Sev through some tough times and vice versa.

Chapter 4

Aura was currently sitting with Severus in the garden under the tree, he had grown weak and tired of James and the other Marauders bullying and he just wanted it to end. She held his hands tightly in her own "Don't worry Sev I won't let them hurt you anymore." She promised him wanting to just grab her wand and teach those boys a lesson she was fueled with anger at Lily as well who hadn't stuck up for Severus at all, she just seethed slightly planting a kiss on Severus's forehead just comforting him "I'm sorry Sev." She whispered into his ear. After she had calmed Severus down some she went after James and his friends "You loathsome little!" She said angrily pulling out her wand "How dare you bully Severus!" She screamed angrily at the Gryffindor boys pointing it at James's throat "You're lucky I don't hurt you Potter!" She hissed angrily furrowing her brows, she pressed her wand into James's throat who was too stunned to do anything as was Remus and Sirius. Severus ran after Aura "A please!" He said when he saw that she had cornered the Marauders "Don't hurt them." He begs softly taking her free hand slowly pulling her away from the stunned boys "It's not worth it my love." He cooed into her ear as he pushed her wand down, Aura looked at Severus her eyes were wide "Sev." She said softly soon realizing she what she was doing, she takes in a deep breath and just walks away with Severus looking back the group one last time. James was utterly stunned that Aura had cornered them and had done this what did she even see in Severus he wondered all he was, was a punching bag for them even Lily didn't really talk with him much since getting with James she didn't like how Severus spent all his time with Aura now it felt like she had been replaced but refused to ruin his happiness and she was happy just being with James anyways. "Aura are you alright?!" Severus asked worried looking over her body hoping that the Marauders hadn't hurt her anyway he was worried about her he hadn't ever seen her so angry before, "Oh Sev I'm alright." Aura replied softly putting her arms around his shoulders pulling herself into his body burying her face into his robe inhaling his scent.

Severus placed his hand on her hair and stroked it gently comforting her, he knew being this angry took it's toll on her and he was just going to hold her, and make her feel better. "Shhh love." He whispers softly feeling her body shake as she was starting to cry a bit "Shh." He whispers rocking her in his arms. Aura sniffled slightly as she let her tears out she was extremely upset and disappointed in herself for being so immature, she just sucks in Severus's scent trying to bring comfort from it every fiber in her being was tight and tense she heard his tone whisper words of comfort into her ear as she controlled her breathing gripping into her boyfriend tightly as he rubbed her back and stroked her brown hair. Severus planted small kisses onto the top of her head as he felt her body relaxing and her breathing becoming calm and practically matching his own breathing and heart beat, "I've got you my love." He whispered squeezing her gently in his arms he took her to the library and sat her down gently "My love it's okay." He said softly giving her a soft smile. Aura looked down at Severus and just smiled softly "I'm okay." She whispered softly squeezing his hands "Thank you Sev." She said softly, she just sat with Severus for hours as he calmed her down from her anxiety "I won't let anyone hurt you." Severus says softly kissing the top of her hand gently. After Aura had calmed down Severus helped her to The Great Hall for dinner that night, Severus kept his eye on her the entire time as she spent time with Asher and one of her fellow female classmates he vaguely remembered her name being Helena, he remembered all the people Aura mentioned to him and her relationship he remembered her telling him Asher was like her big brother and Helena was extremely nice and helped Aura with her anxiety when he and Asher weren't around.

Aura could feel Severus's eyes on her the entire meal, she knew he was just worried for her and she was grateful for his attentiveness. Severus went to her after dinner and took her hands gently once again looking over her, making sure she was alright "My love." He said softly placing his hand on her cheek smiling weakly at her "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked softly he could see in her eyes she was tired. "I'm alright Sev, I'm just tired is all." Aura assured him gently kissing his cheek as he led her to her common room. "Sleep my love." Severus said kissing her head gently letting her go into Ravenclaw's common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support JK. Rowling.  
> I do not own any characters except Aura, Calder, Asher, and Helena


	5. Heart Of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura and Sev's third year at Hogwarts come to an end and they both are terrified to leave each other.

Chapter 5

Today was the last day of their third year at Hogwarts Aura spent most of her day worrying about Severus, she was worried her involvement with James and his friends would make Sev's bullying worse. She inhaled softly packing the sweater he had given her so she would have something of his while she was at home, Severus was quiet upset about having to go home he wanted to spend his time with Aura he sighed weakly as he finished packing his bag looking up from his suitcase he looked around his dorm quietly swallowing hard. Aura went to see him before they were to board the train she wrapped her arms around him and holds him tightly "I'm going to miss you Sev." She whispered softly she couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes she buried her face in his chest inhaling his scent one last time, she just hugged him as long as she could digging her fists into his coat "Sev don't leave me please." She begs him as she felt his grip tighten around her body "I'll see what I can do my love." Severus whispered softly into her arm kissing the top of her head, "You've got to let go now Aura we have to go." Severus sighed as Aura loosened her grip on him wiping her eyes and picking up her bag, Severus leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her lips hoping she would reciprocate the kiss in which she did as she kissed him back and took his hand as they boarded the train to go back to Platform 9 3/4 to go back to the muggle world for the summer. Aura slid into her seat as Severus took his spot next to her holding her hand gently playing with her nimble fingers, she smiled softly lying her head on his shoulder watching as the scenery pass by as the train begun speeding away from Hogwarts, she did eventually fall asleep she was exhausted her mind had been racing all night and she didn't sleep well, Severus ran his fingers through her brown hair and just let her sleep.

Severus sighed weakly as Aura leaned against him asleep in his lap, he looked down at her and gently stroked her cheek "My darling." He whispered softly kissing her heard ever so gently. He felt the train starting to slow as the arrived at the station and his heart began to sink knowing they would have to part soon "Darling you need to wake up." He whispered cooly into Aura's ear stroking the side of her head gently to rise her from her slumber. Aura opened her eyes slightly and fluttered her eyelids and noticed they had made it to the platform, and her heart sunk swallowing hard she sat up slowly "Sev.." She whispered looking at him her hands trembling slightly, "Shhh shhh my love." Severus said quickly taking her hands "Don't cry." He pleaded slightly pulling her close "You can come stay with me I promise." He said stroking her cheek gently he had learned quiet a bit about Aura, and how she didn't really do much with her dad she her mother died when she was young, "I've got you darling." He promised holding her face in his hands. Aura smiled weakly and nods kissing him gently "I love you Sev." She whispered softly blinking her tears away, Severus then helped her stand as he reached up and got their bags smiling softly at her, he then walked off the train with her and there stood his mother Eileen waiting for him patiently, she smiled upon seeing her son and walked over "Sevvy!" She exclaimed hugging her boy as Severus just grimaced at the nickname. "Hello mum." Severus said softly as his mother hugged him tightly he groaned slightly and kinda shrugged her off, "Mum I want you to meet Aura." He said motioning his girlfriend over, he noticed her meek smile "Don't worry darling she doesn't bit." He joked softly. Aura smiled and introduced herself "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Snape." She said with a soft smile, she shook the older woman's hand as Severus explained that Aura had no where to go for the summer. Eileen listened to her son and tapped her chin slightly "Well Severus I don't see why Ms. Foxglove can't stay with us." She explained with a weak smile.

The Snape family and Aura soon returned to the muggle world, the group went into the car and quickly returned back to the Snape household. Severus helped Aura into the house and took the bags up to his room "Sorry it isn't much my love, but hey at least it is home." He smiled weakly, Aura just smiled and sat on the bed looking around Severus's room she noticed all the books on the shelves, and she cocked her head slightly before getting up and inspecting said books humming a bit to her. Severus looked up watching her explore his room and he smiled slightly "Find anything interesting?" He asked as he unpacked his bag, Aura picked up a book and looked over at Severus "Hm just some books on potion making." She said walking over to the bed, and setting the book down sitting down next to it scanning the pages of the book. "Ah yes Potions is my favorite if you couldn't tell." Severus said shyly he didn't like to mention his interests much but he knew with Aura he wouldn't be judged "I bet you are wonderful at it Sev." She said smiling looking up at her boyfriend as he blushed brightly. "Awe Sev!" Aura exclaimed getting up and going to him kissing his face gently "You're adorable!" She giggled softly as Severus pouts lightly, she just continued to laugh and shake her head making her way back to the bed "Oh my love." She sighed watching him lovingly. Severus just shook his head slightly and finished unpacking his bag as he felt Aura watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support JK. Rowling.  
> I do not own any characters except Aura, Calder, and Asher


	6. Unchained Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer time adventures with Sev and Aura.

Chapter 6

Aura woke up in Severus's arms he had his arm draped over her waist, she quietly listens to his breathing she smiles seeing him so at peace, she hummed softly stroking his long black hair gently with her thin and nimble fingers "Oh my love." she sings softly burying her face into Severus. Severus could feel her warmth even in his sleep, he could also hear her soft voice in his head as he began to wake from his slumber "My darling." He sang back weakly still in a semi sleepy state. He stretched out slightly and groaned opening his onyx eyes looking up at Aura with a soft smile on his face. 'Hello my love." Aura whispered nosing him gently with a soft giggle her fingers running through his long black hair, "Hi." He whispered back pulling her close to him just admiring her in all that was her beauty. Severus and Aura just lied there for what felt like eternity before they rolled out of bed stretching their legs "What are the plans today Sev?" Aura asked grabbing some clean clothes from her bags, "Well I thought we could go to the nearby meadow." Severus suggested as he tied his black hair up wiping his face down with a warm towel leaning down to dry his face off. "That sounds lovely maybe we can pack some lunch as well." Aura said brushing her hair out staring into Severus's mirror, "Sev.." She started turning to him and cocked her head to the side as she walked over to him "I don't think your parents like me." She finally said, she caught Severus let out a soft laugh "They don't like anyone not even me." He said shaking his head slightly turning to face her putting his hands on her hips "Don't mind them." He said cooly. Aura just nods taking his hands gently squeezing them weakly she could hear Tobias Snape complaining loudly from the living room and she swallowed hard, maybe staying with Severus was a bad idea she could always go to her brother's for the summer he had a decent job working for the Ministry, she knew he wouldn't mind Jacob had always adored her. Severus shakes his head hearing his father loudly disgrace him from his spot in the living room, "It's alright my love let us just go get some food for our picnic hm?" He suggested as she nodded grabbing some of her money from her bag, he quickly put it back taking out his savings jar from his drawer and taking out as much as they would need.

The sun was warm and the birds were chirping there was a warm breeze flowing through the meadow, Aura was sitting in the grass watching the birds out ahead smiling softly to herself. Severus on the other hand was just watching her be care free like a bird, like a dove, he poured her a cup of water and hands it to her taking his spot next to her watching the grass sway lightly in the wind. Aura slid herself closer to Severus as they enjoyed the silence and serenity of the meadow together she sucks in a soft breath taking in the fresh air "Sev can we stay like this forever?" She asked looking up at Severus who was resting his chin on his knee slightly, "Of course my dove." He said putting his chin on the top of her head wrapping his arms around her waist "Forever." He nods kissing her head gently. Aura smiled leaning into him closing her eyes enjoying this moment with him she listened to the birds chirp just relaxing in the warm sun, the pair soon started eating the fruit and other foods they had brought with them drinking their sparkling water. Severus was lying on his back his eyes closed humming softly as Aura was picking flowers near by he could hear her walking around lightly on her feet like a tiny fairy fluttering in the wind, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman and he knew he was going to. Aura was packing up their basket as Severus was folding up the picnic blanket they brought he looked up at Aura was she carefully placed every item in the basket not wanting to break anything she closed the lid and turned to face Severus, she took his hand when he had finished and walked with him back to his home admiring the scenery of the near by areas.

Aura quietly walked into the Snape home with Severus behind her she caught the glare of Tobias as he scoffed at them drinking something from his mug presumably alcohol, she just scurried away putting the basket down on the bedroom floor taking in a breath. She looked at Severus who walked in behind her, she swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair she didn't know what to say after the awkward encounter with Snape's father. Severus shook his head and sat with her on the bed not talking not knowing what to say honestly, he couldn't excuse his father's actions and he hated his father, he hated being at home he wished he had stayed at Hogwarts like he usually did. He just rested his chin against Aura's head as they sat there in silence almost as if they both knew there was nothing to talk about at the moment, he just sat there silently he was regretting bringing Aura into his home they would of been better off at Hogwarts. Aura could sense his regret in bringing her here, she didn't blame him she wasn't angry she was just happy to be with him, she turned her face slightly closing her eyes and just sat with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support J.K Rowling.  
> I do not own any characters except Aura, Asher, and Calder.


	7. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of year five for Severus and Aura

Chapter 7

Summer quickly faded to fall and thus another year at Hogwarts would be starting, Aura was standing with Severus at King's Cross Station getting all their baggage together. Severus had tied his hair up again as per Aura's request she thought he looked quiet dapper with his hair up, she on the other hand had her long wavy brown hair down as it flowed over her shoulders and her Ravenclaw scarf. The pair were sipping hot cups of cocoa as it was quiet brisk that morning before boarding The Hogwarts Express taking their seats next to each other, Aura tightened her scarf slightly leaning into Severus to keep her warm getting a small meek smile from him as he held her close to his body. Severus helped his little dove into the train car as she found them a booth sliding into the seat waiting for Severus, he put their bags away and took his spot next to her as she lied her head on his chest humming softly to herself, he smiled softly resting his chin on her head taking in her scent closing his eyes. Aura watched out the window as he saw Lily and James she sighed and knew that Severus missed Lily but she had become quiet interested in her studies, she just looked away as Severus took in her bliss. Soon the train was ready to depart and thus it did, Aura was reading up on herbology as Severus was reading about potions and taking notes in his notebook tapping his foot a bit, she looked over at him and just smiled seeing how focused he was, he was going to be a brilliant wizard someday she knew deep down. She hummed softly to herself kinda dancing in her seat not realizing that Severus was watching her, he let out a soft laugh watching Aura shaking his head going back to his potions textbook. Aura eventually got bored of dancing and curled up next to Severus reading from his potions book with him her head on his lap as he read to her while taking notes, "You have a beautiful reading voice Sev." She said closing her eyes just listening to his voice, "Thank you little dove." Severus said taking a second from reading to thank her before going back to taking notes and reading from the book.

Aura hadn't moved from her spot lying in his lap as they pulled up to Hogwarts she looked out at the looming castle, and sucked in her breath as she started to stand. Severus looked out the window as well and watched as Aura sat up from her spot, he put his books and quill down, and he put them back in his bag as he took Aura's hand. The pair walked off the train hand in hand they looked at all the first year students who looked terrified and Aura thought it was absolutely adorable, she remembered her first year at Hogwarts she was so invested in her studies that she didn't make many friends that year. Severus fixed his scarf as he walked with Aura into the castle there was going to be a Grand Feast later that day, he wanted to get all his stuff unpacked before the feast so he wouldn't be up late tonight. Aura kissed his cheek as she walked to the Ravenclaw common room and into her dorm setting her bag down inhaling the scent of old books and ink, she soon started unpacking hearing some other Ravenclaw members come in and go and unpack their things as well, she pulled her scarf off and fixed her shirt and put her blue tie on. Severus was sitting next to the fireplace in his room now tapping his quill on the chair slightly, he heard a voice he recognized it was Avery's voice he groaned as he gets up from his spot going into the main common room and gave a fake smile "Hello Avery." He said politely. Avery spun on his heels and saw Severus standing there "Ah hello Severus." He said slyly pushing his brown hair back looking at Snape with intense eyes. Severus cocked his head to the side "Well I suppose we should get going to the feast then my fellow brethren." He said walking out of the room and to the great hall.

The Great Hall was bustling with life with returning and new students, Albus watched intently as people came into the room he stroked his beard slightly as he heard Minerva sit next to him. "Hello Albus." Minerva greeted him courtly as she gave him a soft smile "I hope your summer was well." She adds as he gave her a smile turning to her. "Ah Minerva my dear you look wonderful." Albus said taking her hand and patting it gently, he saw more of the teachers come in and take their spots he took in a breath knowing he would have to give his speech like usual and the first years would be sorted into their new houses. Minerva watched as Albus took his spot and began speaking, she clasped her hands together listening intently as she scanned the room. Soon the speech was over and all the first year students lined up waiting to get sorted, Minerva tapped her fingers slightly cocking her head a bit watching the excited first years. Aura sat quietly with Asher and Helena watching the first years she felt Asher push her gently "Think about Sev are we?" He asked with a smirk, she huffed and pushed him slightly and watched as a small blonde girl joined their house table sitting with the other first year Ravenclaws. She was soon getting bored and tapped her fingers on the table yawning slightly, she scanned the room for Severus but couldn't see him among the crowd, soon though the sorting of the first years had come to an end, the food quickly brought out and she dug right in she hadn't eaten since that morning with Severus at King's Cross Station. "Slow down Aura!" Asher exclaimed seeing her devour her food and he gave a soft laugh as the first years looked on worried "Ah don't worry she isn't always like this she's usually with her boyfriend." He said as he earned a glare from Aura. She huffed slightly and drank some of her water listening to the chatter of the first years.

Severus on the other hand was bored out of his mind listening to the chatter at the Slytherin table, he just wanted to go to bed already he was exhausted. Avery noticed Severus's boredom and chuckled slightly watching him, he just shook his head and went back to his food. Eventually Severus got tired of just sitting there and left, when he got back to his dorm he changed out of his robes and into his night clothes before crawling into bed grumbling slightly hoping that the others wouldn't be loud when they turned in for the night. Aura on the other hand was helping the first years with their dorms and the unpacking trying her best to make them feel at home most of them thanked her and others were just to scared or overwhelmed to say anything. Tomorrow was the first day of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support J.K Rowling!!  
> I don't own any characters except Aura, Calder, and Asher!!


	8. Mr. Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of year five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the smut in this chapter I'm not very good at writing smut so I hope it's okay

Chapter 8

Aura woke up early the next morning at 7 a.m she let out a groan as she pulled back the curtains on her bed, she looked as the sunlight filtered in through the window as she rolled out of bed. She grabbed herself her Ravenclaw uniform which included a blue tie a white button up and her black sweater with the Ravenclaw symbol, she made her way to the Ravenclaw bathroom turning on the hot water undressing herself stepping into the shower. She let out a yawn as she scrubbed her face clean of dirt and oil from the previous night before, her body ached slightly as the castle was still cold and it was still seeping deep into her body. Aura eventually finished washing her body and hair wrapping herself up in the soft towels tapping her face dry as she looked at herself in the mirror, she studied her freckled that spotted her face her hazel eyes started back at her. She ripped her gaze from the mirror as she dressed and brushed her hair and teeth, she watched as Helena walked in just as she was leaving she was off to get breakfast at the Great Hall. Severus was already at his table eating quietly he kept his head low for the most part as James and his band of thugs walked by and kinda shoved his head down laughing as they walked away, he let out a sigh and reserved himself for a second trying not to snap at them his body shook slightly as he just shoved his plate away. He quickly snuck out of the Great Hall making his way to the Astronomy tower that was his first class of the morning, though he hated the class he adored potions though and couldn't wait to get back into brewing potions.

Aura on the other hand was sitting with the first year Ravenclaw who was named Flora who was nervous about her classes this morning, she just smiled and reassured the little blonde with wide blue eyes squeezing her little hand. She pulled out her Potions textbook and quickly refreshed herself up on basic potions like Polyjuice and Draught of Peace, her interest was peaked when she came to Amortentia the love potion supposedly when you smell it, it will smell like what attracts you her mind instantly went to how Severus smelt, old books and ink. She sucked in a breath before getting up and going down to the dungeon to the potions classroom quickly sliding into a seat opening her textbook and a piece of parchment taking notes that were on the board, class soon begun and she was swiftly listening and taking notes which covered what they would be learning in potions this year. Severus on the other hand was bored out of his mind as he lazily took notes he just wanted to be done with this class already, he tapped his fingers on his desk watching the professor with lazy onyx eyes. The hour quickly passed and he gathered his stuff up in his arms and went onto his next class, he didn't see Aura much during the school hours sometimes they ran into each other in the halls, but usually they were too focused into their school work.

The day passed quickly and Aura was beyond excited when she saw Severus in the halls, "Sev!" She called out before running up to him and basically jumping into his arms, burying her face into his neck gripping onto him for dear life "I missed you so much!" She squeaked out as he held her close with a soft chuckle. "Little dove, it has only been a few hours." Severus says as she clung to him like he was going to disappear on her "Alright my love come." He said taking her hand and sneaking her into his dorm. Aura looked around his dorm and inhaled the smell it smelt just like him "So gloomy Sev!" She adds with a pout when she noticed how dark Slytherin dorms were, she plopped herself onto his bed as she watched him pull his robe off and hang it up, she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail as she lied down closing her eyes feeling Severus climb into his bed ad wrapping his arms around her holding her close. "You smell like jasmine." Severus said inhaling the smell of her hair burying his face in her soft locks it brought him comfort, he felt her take his hand the was resting on her waist and hold it tightly "Sev I want to smell Amortentia." She said softly which surprised him. "Little dove, you know that stuff doesn't work right?" He asked to which he felt her nod slightly, "I just wanted to see what I smelt was all." She sighed closing her eyes squeezing his hand tightly, he felt around for his blanket and pulled it around them as he held her. Severus could feel her body relax as she slowly fell asleep in his arms, he ran his fingers through her soft hair knowing she probably couldn't stay here, but he wasn't going to move her not unless he had to, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep himself.

Aura woke up the next morning in Severus's dorm and she smiled slightly, she blinked the sleep from her eyes as she felt Severus shift slightly in his sleep. She took his hand and just hold it letting him sleep kissing his fingertips gently hoping to wake him up slowly, she felt him stroke her lips gently and grabbed her chin slightly "Good morning princess." She heard him say as he opened his eyes and stared at her lovingly, "Good morning my love." She whispered back. Severus leaned in and kissed her neck gently nipping at it softly as he felt Aura's head tilt back slightly "Sev." She whispered softly putting her hands in his hair closing her eyes taking in his euphoria, the two quickly stripped of their clothes as Severus positioned himself between her thighs "Princess are you sure you want this?" He asked her with worry in his dark brown eyes looking into her soft hazel eyes, "Yes Sev I do." She said putting her hand on his cheek smiling softly "I want this." She reassured him gently. Severus nods as he entered her starting slowly as she let out a soft moan gripping onto his back "Sev!" She groaned, he leaned down and kissed her neck biting gently and leaving hickeys as he started to pound harder into her as she let out another whimper of pleasure, he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as he felt Aura claw at his back in pleasure "Little Dove!" He groaned in pain slightly as he started to kiss down her chest leaving little bite marks and love marks. He felt himself release and lied his head down onto her chest listening to her heartbeat "Oh Sev that was wonderful." Aura said softly running her fingers through his hair closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! I DO NOT SUPPORT J.K ROWLING!!  
> !! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT AURA, ASHER, AND CALDER !!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support JK. Rowling.  
> I do not own any characters except Aura, Calder, and Asher.


End file.
